An Innocent Massage
by Jerccy
Summary: A fanfic story where a massage leads to something else between Emma and Regina..


_**This is my first story ever so don't judge too harshly..._

''Henry, what's wrong?'' Emma asked, noticing the slight frown forming on Henry's face as he stares at his mother (Regina) and noticing that she was having a bit of trouble standing up straight.

''Mom?'' Henry called, ''Are you alright?'' Henry asked Regina causing Emma to glance up at Regina guiltily from the porch of the mansion.

Henry had been on a high since coming back home from Neverland and having everyone dote on him to notice that anything was wrong with his mom.

It has been a month since he'd been back to Storybrooke and everyone had calmed down enough to stop fussing over him, well except his mothers but to be fair, they've always doted on him. Things has settled back to what could be considered as normal in Storybrooke and his mom unofficially taking up her role as the Mayor since no one seemed up to the task and the Charmings didn't mind since they kinda sorta got along(if you call the tense and awkward moments they spent with Regina getting along) with Regina and the rest of the town was willing to let Regina be the Mayor again since the Charmings -Snow in particular- was ok with it.

When all the fuss had died down, Henry has been noticing that whenever his mom sat down or bent over at all, she would wince and whenever Emma was around his mom (whether to drop him off or ran into her at the dinner) she would look guilty. He had asked her if she was alright a few days ago and she said it was just a back ache, nothing serious and it would go away but he knew she was lying. He had been annoyed at that at first but he realized that she just didn't want him to worry. Since then though, he had noticed that Emma had tried to avoid his mom as much as she could in a small town which wasn't easy so he knew she was involved. He just wished his mom would not try to hide so much from him.

''Yes dear, I'm alright.'' Regina answered glaring slightly at Emma. The truth was that her back was killing her. She had hoped the stiffness would fade away but it still hasn't which grated on her nerves. She would've used magic but she cannot heal herself at that awkward angle because it would take forever to magically massage her back herself and she most definitely would not reduce herself to begging the only other people with magic in Storybrooke(Gold and Blue) plus there wasn't a masseuse in Storybrooke and she couldn't very well drive to Boston just for a massage.

''Mom!'' Henry cried exasperated that she was obviously lying to him.

''Ok fine. It does hurt but it's nothing to worry yourself about Henry.'' Regina said, finally tearing her eyes away from Emma. It really was Emma's fault and for her part, she at least looked guilty. If she hadn't spent all those weeks in the (supposed) room she shared with Emma crouched on the floor in an awkward position facing the bed just so she could comfort Emma out of her nightmares, her back would be just fine. She had try to lay on the floor after comforting Emma back to sleep because the bed was just too small for two but whenever she let go of the blonde, her nightmares would start again and she just couldn't stand to see Emma in soo much pain so she would sleep in that sitting and really uncomfortable position all night so she could hold Emma's hand. The back pain had gotten worse with time seeing as she's done nothing to smoothen out the knots.

Emma knew why Regina was glaring at her so she was just content with being left out of this particular conversation and trying - but failing miserably - to keep her eyes on anything but Regina.

''Mom..'' Henry called again this time glaring at her as if daring her to lie to him. Again.

''It hurts a lot but it's nothing I can't handle.'' Regina conceded.

''And I suppose this is your fault?'' He asked turning to stare pointedly at Emma by his side.

''Uhh... Yeah?'' Emma responded weekly knowing there was really no point in denying it.

''Well then you have to do something about it.'' He said to Emma. ''I dunno, give her a massage or something'' he added wen he saw Emma give him the 'what can I do look'.

Emma's jaw went slack just picturing Regina underneath her in all her naked glory and it snapped shut when she realized that that was definitely not what Henry meant. Just an innocent massage.. _I can do this_, she thought, _I just have to keep my arousal in check,_ she winced thinking how hard that was going to be.

''Mom?'' Henry and Emma turned to Regina. Henry for his part was giving her the puppy dog look and Emma clearly looked uncomfortable(which stung more than she would admit to herself)._ This is a win/win situation_, Regina thought. She couldn't say no to that look Henry was giving her especially since Neverland and since it was Emma's fault that her back was in so much pain, she might as well be the one to fix it.

''Fine'' She agreed somewhat reluctantly still wary of her decision.

''Great..'' Henry said. ''Come on Emma, David is probably already waiting for us. Archie!'' He added running off to speak with Archie and petting Pongo while waiting for Emma to join him after sorting out a few details with his mom.

''How about I come back later tonight I can only spare that time and I assume the same thing goes for you?'' At a nod from Regina, she carried on.. ''I have given people massages so I'll be totally professional'' lying through her teeth after noticing the still hesitant look on Regina's face. ''I'll just see what I have to work with tonight and we'll go from there''.

''Emma!'' Henry called obviously impatient after Archie had left to finish his walk with Pongo..

''I'll see you tonight'' she added to Regina before turning to catch up with Henry.

Regina just gave her a brisk nod then turned indoors and shut the door. _It's just a massage, completely innocent. There should be nothing to it_. She thought, as she walked to her study to get some work done.

_**Lemme know if you like it so far so that I'll know whether to continue or not..**_


End file.
